


Идеально неправильный.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dom/sub, M/M, kitty!kurt
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из первой главы:</p>
<p>"– А если выяснится, что он ошибся, и парни его не интересуют? – Курт сознавал, что должен бы держать язык за зубами, но речь ведь шла о его жизни!<br/>– Ну, тогда наши родители будут счастливы, а братец, может, попробует встречаться с девушками…<br/>– А я… я имею в виду, что будет со мной?<br/>– А! – равнодушно воскликнул мужчина, явно незаинтересованный этим аспектом дела. – Что будет? Да ничего особенного, вернём тебя в питомник!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь моя возлюбленная половинка [ lana_log](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log) будет не просто бетой. В главах с высоким рейтингом она будет приглашённой звездой, так сказать. Так что, как увидите, что температура резко повысилась - это её рук дело! 
> 
> Шикарный арт выполненный не менее шикарной Riverance:

– Курт, малыш, проснись! – гибрид с трудом разлепил веки и попытался сфокусироваться на лице женщины, бережно потряхивавшей его за плечо. 

Шугар… медсестра. Ах, да, ему сделалось дурно во время обеда. Значит, и у него наступил момент определения. Ну, слава небесам, а то он уж начинал беспокоиться, что метка не появлялась так долго. У всех остальных его ровесников уже к четырнадцати годам, а то и раньше, тёмно-коричневая звёздочка красовалась за скулой слева. Впрочем, для гибридов это было чистой формальностью: ещё на эмбриональной стадии их всех тщательно проверяли на ген Доминанта, и если таковой имел место, его искусственно модифицировали, ведь кому нужна живая игрушка-Дом? Но Курту уже исполнилось шестнадцать, а метки всё не было, и парнишка начинал переживать, потому что любое отклонение от нормы грозило неизвестностью, страшнее смерти… отбракованных гибридов просто уводили в неизвестном направлении, и о них больше никто и никогда не слышал. Теперь же можно было перевести дух – он, как все! Тогда почему взгляд сотрудницы питомника казался таким встревоженным?

– Что-то не так? Это ведь метка, да? – женщина замялась и отвела взгляд. У Курта сердце ушло в пятки. Да что ж такое? – Шугар, не пугай меня, что ещё могло случиться? Гибриды не болеют, у нас иммунная система непробиваемая! – медсестра вздохнула и присела рядом с кушеткой.

– Да, Курт, это метка, – гибрид было расслабился, но, видя, что женщина как-то неловко молчит, будто бы не решаясь сказать нечто очень неприятное, снова насторожился. – Только… это не совсем та метка… то есть, не совсем там, – выдавила она, наконец, из себя.

– Что ты… я не понимаю… а где? – растерянно пробормотал мальчик. Вместо ответа, Шугар взяла со стола небольшое зеркало и протянула ему.

Курт поднёс зеркальце к лицу _слева_ , отодвинул волосы над впадинкой прямо за скулой и увидел… ничего не увидел. То есть, ничего, кроме обычной, девственно чистой бледной кожи. Он на секунду застыл в недоумении, а затем его осенила догадка. Хотя, скорее, оглушила. Передвинув зеркало, он дрожащей рукой сместил мягкие прядки с _правой_ стороны… и, да, там темнела звёздочка - знак Доминанта! 

У Курта перехватило дух. Что же теперь будет? Такого ни разу не случалось раньше – ну, по крайней мере, Курт ни разу не слышал о таком -- , так что нельзя было даже предположить, какая судьба могла ждать настолько… бракованного гибрида. Но ничего хорошего, это уж точно. Узнай об этом директор питомника, его могли бы, наверное, даже усыпить, ну, или сдать в лабораторию для каких-нибудь жутких исследований, что, пожалуй, ещё хуже… Паника охватила парня, и он начал задыхаться. 

– Курт! – медсестра подскочила к нему, схватила за плечи и заставила посмотреть ей в глаза. – Спокойно, малыш… дыши, мы что-нибудь придумаем, слышишь? Я не дам тебя в обиду!

– Что т-ты мо-о-ожешь, Шугар? – всхлипнул мальчик, слегка успокоившись. – Кому я такой нужен?.. Мне конец…

– Нет, нет, не говори так. Никогда не знаешь заранее. Пока мы это скроем, потянем время. А там, видно будет, ладно? – он неуверенно кивнул.

– Но как?

– Я завтра утром принесу тебе маскирующий карандаш и ручку для тату, будешь замазывать твою звёздочку и рисовать такую же слева. А эту ночь проведёшь здесь, хорошо? – снова слабый кивок. – Но мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне, Курт.

– Чем, Шугар? Только скажи, я… всё, что хочешь.

– Ты должен мне это приказать.

– Что?!!

– Пойми, малыш, я рискую, прикрывая тебя. Вдруг это всё-таки выйдет наружу? Тогда мне здорово попадёт, в лучшем случае, я потеряю работу. Но, если выяснится, что я была не в себе… это могло бы быть смягчающим обстоятельством.

– Не в себе? Что значит, не в себе? 

– Если ты мне прикажешь, у меня не будет выбора, я не смогу ослушаться. Я же саб, Курт. Это в нашей природе.

– Не думаю, что у меня есть такая власть…

– Поверь мне, мальчик, есть. Просто прикажи мне.

– Ну, ладно, – Курт соскочил с кушетки и встал напротив женщины. – Шугар Мотта…

 

★☆★☆★☆★

 

Всю дорогу в машине Курт просидел молча, сжавшись в углу на заднем сидении так, будто старался занимать как можно меньше места, а по возможности, вообще исчезнуть.

Его купили. Прошло всего два месяца после появления метки, он едва успел приспособиться к ежедневному «макияжу», но особенности поведения, диктуемые пробудившимся геном Доминанта, так и не удавалось полностью держать под контролем. А, может, и никогда не удастся, с тоской думал гибрид, злобно поглядывая на до боли красивого мужчину за рулём автомобиля. Мужчина тоже был Доминантом, и уже это вызывало в Курте инстинктивную неприязнь, ведь он попытается командовать им, а это, с недавних пор, стало просто невыносимым. Он со стыдом вспомнил, как куснул за палец кухарку, Шеннон, только из-за того, что та _приказала_ ему доесть свой обед. Этот инцидент обошёлся без последствий только потому, что женщина всегда благоволила к нему, и Шугар удалось уговорить её не докладывать о проишествии. А вот когда он зашипел на директора Сью… да, чудо, что начальница купилась на отговорку, будто сама наступила гибриду на хвост!

Они уже довольно давно выехали за черту города, и Курт начинал задаваться вопросом, куда же его везут. Наконец, машина свернула на усаженную липами аллею и через минуту остановилась перед впечатляющего размера воротами. Любопытство взяло верх, и гибрид, высунувшись из своего уголка, глянул в окошко. 

Ничего себе! За медленно раздвинувшимися створками начиналась аккуратная, покрытая галькой дорожка, огибающая огромную клумбу в форме кольца, в центре которой разбрызгивал бриллианты сверкавших на солнце капель фонтан. На небольшом холме в конце дорожки возвышался красивый особняк – почти дворец – несмотря на свои габариты, умудрявшийся выглядеть уютным. Кошачья часть души Курта замерла в предвкушении, живо представляя камин с потрескивающими в нём поленьями… если бы он только сумел приспособиться к хозяину, чёрт, этот дом того стоил!

– Вылезай, приехали! – мужчина распахнул дверцу и кивком велел гибриду следовать за ним.

Посреди просторного светлого зала он остановился и поманил к себе робко остановившегося парня. 

– Послушай, – начал величавый красавчик. – Хочу сразу разъяснить тебе положение вещей. Я купил… как там тебя…

– Курт.

– Точно, Курт. Так вот, за тебя заплатил я, но не я буду твоим хозяином, – у гибрида вырвался вздох облегчения: может, ещё всё наладится… – Ты – подарок моему братишке на восемнадцатилетие. Он, видишь ли, утверждает, что гей, но, экспериментально это ещё не установлено. В этом возрасте пора бы определиться, так что я решил дать ему такую возможность, ничем не рискуя.

Курт слушал эту речь с раскрытым ртом. То есть… он был сюда доставлен для… эксперимента?.. В качестве… пробного камня? Здорово!.. Ну, а если…

– А если выяснится, что он ошибся, и парни его не интересуют? – Курт сознавал, что должен бы держать язык за зубами, но речь ведь шла о его жизни!

– Ну, тогда наши родители будут счастливы, а братец, может, попробует встречаться с девушками…

– А я… я имею в виду, что будет со мной?

– А! – равнодушно воскликнул мужчина, явно незаинтересованный этим аспектом дела. – Что будет? Да ничего особенного, вернём тебя в питомник!

– Вернёте в… – глаза бедного мальчика расширились в ужасе. – Да Вы хоть понимаете, что бывает с гибридами, которых возвращают?! Они же, как порченый товар, от них избавляются! Страшилками о том, что происходит с теми, кого вернули, пугают маленьких гибридов, чтобы слушались! – Курт перешёл на истерический крик, совершенно перестав соображать от страха перед подобной перспективой. Однако, такая реакция, казалось, лишь позабавила покупателя.  
– Тогда постарайся понравиться своему хозяину, похоже, я дал тебе неплохой стимул, верно? Пойдём, покажу твою комнату, сегодня будет приём в честь дня рождения Блейна, а по окончании торжества я вручу ему мой подарок! 

 

★☆★☆★☆★

 

Комната была обставлена… недвусмысленно. Вся мебель состояла из огромных размеров постели, мягчайшего пушистого ковра, покрывавшего пол целиком, и небольшого столика рядом с кроватью, на котором, будто бы напоказ, были выставлены аж четыре бутылочки лубриканта – на любой вкус – и здоровенная упаковка презервативов. 

Помимо двери, через которую они вошли из коридора, в комнате имелась ещё одна. На вопросительный взгляд гибрида мужчина пояснил:

– Здесь отдельная ванная. До вчерашнего дня это была одна из гостевых комнат. Устраивайся, вечером придёт твой хозяин, так что, подготовься как следует, прими ванну… и всё такое, что там ещё тебе требуется.

– А… из одежды у меня только то, что на мне…

– Ну, это как раз не страшно! Завтра что-нибудь придумаем, а этой ночью она тебе точно не понадобится, – Курт напрягся, прижав ушки, он в жизни не представал ни перед кем без одежды, а уж перспектива в самом скором будущем секса с незнакомым парнем пугала его до смерти. Хозяин дома усмехнулся, иначе интерпретировав его реакцию. – Не переживай, если только мой братишка гей, у него на тебя встанет.

Курт громко сглотнул, тоскливо наблюдая, как мужчина вышел, оставляя его одного, и закрывая дверь на ключ.

Вот и всё. Ещё сегодня утром он проснулся в питомнике, в своей крошечной, серенькой комнате. А сейчас, всего несколько часов спустя, оказался посреди просторной спальни, шикарно обставленной и с отдельной ванной… Но он бы немедленно вернулся назад, если бы только представилась такая возможность.

Курт стоял, не в силах пошевелиться, полностью парализованный всеобъемлющим страхом. Потому что его пугал любой исход сегодняшнего вечера. 

Гибридов в питомнике воспитывали, приучая к мысли, что в девяноста девяти случаях из ста они станут чьей-то живой секс-игрушкой, а посему, сексуальное образование занимало немаловажное место в их обучении. Таким образом, хвостатый подросток к пятнадцати годам оказывался теоретически подкован в плане половых отношений получше большинства порно-актёров, да и режиссёров, пожалуй. Только вот была одна загвоздка: всё это образование проводилось в расчете на гибридов-сабмиссивов, иное не предполагалось возможным. В случае же Курта, это становилось почти бесполезным, его тошнило от одной мысли, что кто-то попытается управлять им, диктовать ему какие-то условия, приказывать. То есть, если брат купившего его человека окажется столь же мощным Доминантом, дело закончится плохо: Курта просто усыпят. В лучшем случае – за нанесение тяжких увечий, в худшем – за убийство хозяина. Была ещё некоторая вероятность, что этот самый, не определившийся толком с собственной ориентацией, молодой человек окажется сабом. Это, безусловно, спасало его от агрессии со стороны гибрида, но не решало проблемы. Сабмиссивы тоже покупали гибридов, но только те, кто желал обрести равного партнёра, а уж никак не хвостатого Дома, это было против человеческой натуры, именно поэтому и не выводили гибридов-Доминантов – просто не было спроса. И если скрывать свою натуру в обычном общении ещё как-то удавалось, то при интимном контакте, Курт был абсолютно уверен, она проявилась бы самым очевидным образом. И тогда, почти наверняка, ему была крышка.

С другой стороны, если вдруг окажется, что его хозяин заблуждался насчёт своей ориентации, присутствие гибрида станет бессмысленным в этом доме, и тогда ему прямая дорожка обратно в питомник, а это было равнозначно приговору к смерти. Вполне вероятно, медленной и мучительной смерти.

От природы склонный к анализу, Курт прокрутил в голове все возможные варианты развития событий и пришёл к выводу: ему оставалось надеяться на то, что хозяин окажется стопроцентным геем и сабмиссивом, который не против, чтобы у его Доминанта был хвост и кошачьи ушки, что было практически из области фантастики. Сам же он мог сделать немногое, а именно – преподнести себя в наилучшем виде. 

Рвано вздохнув, он обречённо направился в ванную, намереваясь выйти оттуда чистеньким, ароматным и… да, а что оставалось, и голым.

Полтора часа спустя Курт забрался на шёлковые бордовые простыни, пытаясь свыкнуться с местом и, по возможности, принять соблазнительную позу, чтобы с первого взгляда поразить воображение своего владельца. 

Ещё через полчаса, вконец вымотанный этими попытками, гибрид мирно посапывал, свернувшись клубочком посреди постели.

 

★☆★☆★☆★

 

Блейн ненавидел пышные празднества. Особенно в свою честь. И почти всегда ему удавалось, если не вообще избегать их, то, по крайней мере, улизнуть, едва отдав долг вежливости, поприветствовав всех родных и близких, собравшихся его поздравить. 

Но только не в этот раз.

После десятой провалившейся попытки незаметно прорваться к выходу, Блейн понял, что исполнение восемнадцати лет ему придётся отметить по полной программе. С самого начала вечера Купер неотступно следил за ним, как-то странно улыбаясь, нет, скорее даже, ухмыляясь, время от времени. Когда уже все гости вручили имениннику подарки, брат с таинственным видом заявил, что свой он вручит позже, когда все разойдутся.

– Надеюсь, ты не слишком устанешь к концу праздника, – добавил он.

– Боже, Куп, неужели это беговая дорожка, и ты хочешь, чтобы я немедленно её опробовал? – попытался провести разведку боем Блейн, на что Купер почему-то прыснул со смеху.

– Нет, мой подарок не имеет отношения к спорту. Но, да, я бы хотел, чтобы ты сразу же его опробовал! – и он опять рассмеялся, будто бы только что рассказал Бог весть какой весёлый анекдот.

 

★☆★☆★☆★

 

– Ну что, братишка, готов получить дар бесценный? – воодушевлённо воскликнул Купер, едва успела захлопнуться дверь за последним гостем. 

И как ему только удавалось оставаться вечно таким бодрым? Про себя, Блейн сравнивал старшего брата с только что наполненным бокалом шампанского: весь такой искристый, пенистый, брызжущий на окружающих лопающимися в воздухе ароматными пузырьками. Только, в отличие от настоящего шампанского, которое со временем неизбежно выдыхалось и теряло свою прелесть, Купер находился в этаком приподнятом состоянии перманентно. Иногда это было даже здорово и весело, но в этот момент Блейн чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, а точнее, выжатым, как лимон, так что энтузиазм брата лишь раздражал. Блейн поднял на него недовольный сонный взгляд, намереваясь пожаловаться на головную боль и попросить отложить вручение подарка на завтра. Однако внезапно, Купер вскинул над головой руку, в которой, будто по волшебству, возник небольшой ключик, и сон у Блейна как рукой сняло.

– Куууууп! Это та самая чёрная Феррари?! Серьёзно?.. – парень с трудом сдержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть за поблёскивающим в зоне недосягаемости ключом.

– Не угадал, малыш! Хотя порядок цены примерно тот же… – Купер элегантным жестом подбросил ключ и тут же поймал его, сжимая в ладони. – Пойдём, – с загадочным выражением поманил он за собой брата, направляясь к лестнице на второй этаж.

Поднявшись наверх, Купер свернул в коридор, где располагалась спальня Блейна и гостевая комната, практически всегда пустующая, напротив которой они и остановились. 

Блейн удивлённо уставился на дверь. Она была совершенно новая. Его вопросительный взгляд наткнулся на довольную ухмылку брата.

– Звукоизоляция. Идеальная… ничего не будет слышно, можешь вытворять там внутри всё, что тебе заблагорассудится! – уверил он, похлопывая Блейна по плечу, и того осенила догадка:

– Куп… – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как глаза увлажняются от переизбытка эмоций. – Ты… ты оборудовал для меня музыкальную комнату?! А отец? Что он сказал? Или он не знает?.. – сойдя на шёпот, спросил именинник. Брови Купера взлетели, и он звонко расхохотался, мотая головой.

– Нет-нет! Боже… то есть, можешь там и музицировать, конечно… Всё, что душеньке твоей будет угодно! – отсмеявшись, Купер приобнял за плечи обиженно надувшего губы братца, отпер дверь и подтолкнул его внутрь. – Завтра поблагодаришь! – бросил он ему на прощание, прежде чем запереть комнату снаружи. 

Блейн вздрогнул, услышав, как ключ поворачивается в скважине, и ошарашено уставился на дверь, за которой исчез брат. Первым порывом было закричать, заставить его вернуться, но парень тут же устыдился своего глупого страха, да, к тому же вспомнил про звукоизоляцию и развернулся, решив разобраться, в чём же заключается этот таинственный подарок.

Только сейчас Блейн осознал, что от прежней обстановки в комнате не осталось, не только ни единого элемента мебели – казалось, даже старый воздух выкачали и заменили на новый. Всё вокруг тонуло в красно-багровых тонах, и лишь тёмно-бежевые обои с тускло поблёскивающим золотистым мелким рисунком выбивались из общей гаммы. Единственным источником света являлась элегантная явно дизайнерская настольная лампа, красовавшаяся на прикроватной тумбочке, а рядом с ней стояли какие-то бутылочки и картонная коробка. Блейн подошёл, чтобы разглядеть всё это поближе, да так и застыл с раскрытым ртом. По самой скромной оценке, там был трёхмесячный запас лубриканта и презервативов… ну, в расчете на сексуально активного… очень активного парня гея.

Через секунду какой-то странный звук вывел его из ступора, заставляя оглядеться в поисках источника. Это было что-то неожиданное или, скорее, неуместное. Что-то подозрительно похожее на лёгкий стон, последовавшее за ним тихое неразборчивое бормотание и возню. Блейн опасливо повернулся на звук, и его, едва успевшая вернуться на место, челюсть снова позорно рухнула. 

Посреди широченной кровати, поджав колени к груди, спало сладким сном самое прекрасное создание, какое только Блейн мог себе представить, на всю катушку задействовав своё весьма неслабое воображение. Бледная кожа парня резко контрастировала с тёмно-бордовым цветом постельного белья, отчего казалось, будто он излучает свой собственный призрачный свет, а выражение лица было настолько расслабленным и умиротворённым, что Андерсон затаил дыхание, боясь потревожить его сон. Вдруг спящий зябко поёжился и, в поисках тепла, попытался обхватить себя руками и… и хвостом. 

Гибрид! 

Вот всё и встало на свои места. 

Переоборудованная комната со звукоизоляцией рядом с его спальней, хитрые ухмылки и подмигивания брата, когда тот говорил про дорогущий подарок, который необходимо поскорее опробовать… Блейн побледнел и тут же вспыхнул жарче пламени, желая провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, сообразив, что именно Купер подразумевал под словом «опробовать». 

Господи! Старший брат подарил ему живую секс-игрушку в полный рост! Срам-то какой! Блейн зажмурил глаза, стараясь взять себя в руки, но воспоминания двухгодичной давности, вызванные к жизни этим нежданным даром, успокоению никак не способствовали.

 

★☆★☆★☆★

 

_– О, силы небесные! За что мне ещё и это?! – мистер Грегори Андерсон схватился за голову и буквально рухнул в любимое кресло перед камином. Блейн, только что сбросивший на отца бомбу, неподвижно стоял рядом с ним, смиренно опустив плечи и голову, но, судя по упрямой линии крепко, почти до судороги, сжатых губ, было видно, что ни отказываться от своих слов, ни просить прощения парень не собирался. – Послушай, – с некоторой надеждой в голосе, начал мужчина, явно не желая сдаваться, – ну, с чего ты вообще это взял, а? Ты хоть раз попробовал встречаться с девушкой? Ты ведь, наверняка, и не целовался ни разу! Правильно? – сын сдержанно вздохнул и возвёл глаза к потолку._

_– Да, отец, я ни с кем не целовался... И нет, это не потому, что я не встретил ещё ту самую. Я знаком со многими очень красивыми, умными и милыми девушками, если бы такое в принципе было возможно, уж кто-то из них вызвал бы во мне… ну, хоть что-нибудь вызвал бы!_

_– А порно? – понизив голос, сделал новую попытку Андерсон-старший. – Знаешь, какие-то более откровенные сцены могли бы…_

_– Отец! – возмущённо прервал его Блейн с отчаянием в голосе. – Я подросток, а не тупица! Конечно же я попытался посмотреть порно-гетеро, но… Господи, это было только неловко и очень… очень неприятно. Прости за технические подробности, но вид парней, переодевающихся после тренировки производит на меня куда больший эффект! И поверь, мне действительно жаль, что я принёс тебе новое разочарование, но это не мой выбор, как и тот факт, что я оказался сабмиссивом, нарушив непрерывную череду мужчин-Доминантов этой семьи! – парень невольно обратил раздражённый взгляд на длинную серию портретов их предков аж до восьмого колена._

_Да, на протяжении вот уже почти трёх веков в семействе Андерсонов каждый новорожденный мальчик автоматически, ещё с пелёнок, воспринимался и, соответственно, воспитывался как будущий Доминант. Но на Блейне природа дала осечку. И хотя мягкий характер ребёнка, некоторая замкнутость и робость в поведении, вкупе со склонностью к музыке и литературе, в принципе, вполне могли подготовить родных к удару, тем не менее, появление в тринадцатилетнем возрасте метки сабмиссива у младшего Андерсона было воспринято семейством как настоящая трагедия и чуть ли не несмываемый позор._

_Отец резко утратил интерес к делам сына, перепоручая всё супруге. Та же, подсознательно ощущая собственную вину в том, что сын получился таким… неправильным, переносила весь негатив на мальчика. А поскольку именно в тот период старший брат, Купер, уехал на стажировку в далёкий ЭлЭй, Блейн оказался в полнейшей изоляции._

_Только вмешательство старейшины рода, Томаса Уильяма Андерсона и его супруги Хьюнит – родителей Грегори – явочным порядком забравших тогда намертво замкнувшегося в себе Блейна в их усадьбу на все летние каникулы, спасло мальчика от совершения какой-нибудь непоправимой глупости, а остальное бестолковое семейство – от гипотетических вечных раскаяний._

_За это время, бабушка Хьюнит, как саб со стажем, сумела ненавязчиво донести до внука важность его роли. На личном примере эта пожилая любящая пара сумела без слов объяснить бедному потерянному ребёнку, что без **своего** сабмиссива даже самый сильный Дом будет потерян, и существование его обретёт смысл лишь с появлением того, о ком ему предстоит заботиться всю свою жизнь… и что, в действительности, забота эта взаимна. И то же касалось любого саба. Только найдя того самого Дома, он мог обрести душевный мир и способность противостоять чужим Доминантам… да, хоть целому миру!_

_За то лето Блейн вновь нашёл уверенность в себе, сильно загорел, окреп, научился ездить верхом и, по настоянию деда, начал заниматься боксом._

_Тем временем, отец и мать, впервые за долгие годы оставшиеся наедине, без сыновей, получили уникальную возможность… просто пообщаться и спокойно поговорить. А вернувшийся под конец лета в родительский дом Купер помог им окончательно смириться с положением вещей._

_Таким образом, когда Блейн вновь оказался дома, он с облегчением обнаружил, что отец не винит больше его, мать – себя, а Купер подтрунивает над ним как и прежде – Дом братишка или саб, ему было явно наплевать. И пусть общее отношение, безусловно, изменилось, по крайней мере, теперь Блейн не чувствовал себя отвергнутым в собственной семье. Только пониженным в ранге. Но с этим он бы справился._

_Однако судьбе определённо нравилось забавляться, подвергая парня испытаниям. Блейн прекрасно понимал – тот факт, что ему нравятся мальчики, не сделает его более мужественным в глазах отца, но, рано или поздно, это всё равно вышло бы наружу, так что он собрал волю в кулак и вот теперь стоял пред светлые очи родителя, лихорадочно не желающего мириться ещё и с этим… дефектом, мягко говоря, младшего сына._

_Напряжённую тишину нарушил звук распахнувшейся двери, и в помещение, сопровождаемый свежим ветром, пропитанным терпким запахом прогретой солнцем палой листвы, скорее, влетел, нежели вошёл, статный голубоглазый красавец._

_Да, в его семьдесят шесть, Томаса Уильяма Андерсона без малейшей натяжки можно было назвать привлекательным мужчиной. Его яркая внешность и высокая стройная фигура не могли не восхищать, и Хьюнит искренне огорчилась когда-то, окончательно поняв, что, увы, сын не перенял его черт. Впрочем, годы спустя, она смогла утешиться – старший отпрыск Грегори, Купер, был копией деда. А вот сам Томас больше прикипел к младшенькому, как две капли воды похожему на его обожаемую Хьюнит, которая, слегка запыхавшись, торопливо вошла следом за мужем, тут же подбегая к огню и протягивая руки, чтобы согреться. Мужчина мотнул великолепной седой шевелюрой и почти с вызовом подбоченился, пытливым взглядом окидывая хмурые лица сына и внука._

_– Ну, что опять не поделили? В кои-то веки приехали погостить и, вместо того, чтобы порадовать стариков, опять грызётесь! В чём дело? – Грегори вопросительно посмотрел на сына, и тот мрачно кивнул._

_– Конечно, рассказывай, я не собираюсь скрывать это **позорное** обстоятельство от остальных членов семьи, – ядовито произнёс Блейн, всплеснув руками._

_– Блейн только что заявил мне, что ему кажется… будто он гей, – со вздохом сообщил его отец родителям._

_– Нет, папа! **Такого** я тебе не говорил! – в глазах Грегори на мгновение зажглась надежда, которую сын тут же погасил, уточняя: – Я не говорил, будто мне это кажется… я знаю. Я – гей. _

_Томас Андерсон растерялся лишь на секунду-другую._

_– Так это же прекрасно! – радостно улыбнулся он во все тридцать два зуба. Грег ошарашено уставился на него._

_– Что в этом, скажи мне на милость, прекрасного? – недоумённо спросил он._

_– Боже мой, как ты не понимаешь? В этом случае, им точно не будет заправлять женщина! Я ничего не имею против вашего брата… то есть, сестры, милая, – выставив руки вперёд, обратился он к возмущённо выгнувшей бровь супруге, – но женщина-Доминант в этом доме…_

_Как внук, так и сын смотрели на Томаса с раскрытым ртом: первый, от восхищения изворотливостью ума деда, второй, от изумления, как же такая очевидная вещь самому ему не пришла в голову._

_Но тут на Блейна напало сомнение._

_– То есть, если бы я был… нормальным, и однажды из-за меня в нашу семью вошла женщина-Дом, это стало бы для тебя проблемой? – настороженно спросил он деда, который слегка замялся, застигнутый врасплох, но тут уж бабушка весело рассмеялась, обнимая внучкà за плечи._

_– Боже мой, милый, если бы ты привёл в дом невесту, твой дед молниеносно придумал бы миллион причин, по которым женщина-Доминант это чудесно и замечательно! А знаешь, почему? – женщина ласково заглянула в глаза Блейна своими, точно такими же. – Потому что твой дед, как и я, любит тебя, полностью и безоговорочно, как только бабушки и дедушки могут любить внуков – балуя и потакая во многом, и принимая их со всеми странностями и недостатками! – у Блейна от этих слов слёзы навернулись на глаза, и он бросил на отца взгляд, в котором сквозили упрёк и разочарование. Это был мимолётный взгляд, но от Хьюнит он не ускользнул. – Нет, родной, не осуждай отца, родительская любовь иная. Ей зачастую не хватает этой безоглядности, и чем старше ребёнок, тем её становится меньше._

 

★☆★☆★☆★

 

Да, тогда всё прошло довольно-таки неплохо, хотя отец до сих пор не оставлял регулярных попыток вернуть сына на путь истинный, а Купер, едва узнав новость, со своим вечным энтузиазмом, развернул кампанию «Достань братишку шуточками про геев». И Блейн стойко переносил всё это, пока дело ограничивалось не слишком навязчивыми попытками и глупыми шутками. 

Но сейчас он стоял, запертый на ключ, в комнате со спящим парнем, которого ему… подарили. А это уже не было похоже на шутку, и в таком подарке совершенно точно не было ничего ненавязчивого. Вот значит, какого мнения был о нём заботливый братец! Правильно, куда уж Блейну самому наладить свою личную жизнь… кому нужен такой слабак? До какой же степени Купер считал его никчёмным, чтобы разориться на личного раба для интимных утех младшего братишки! А он и не замечал, наивный!

В частной мужской школе, которую посещал Блейн, было немало свободных Доминантов, не обошедших юного Андерсона своим вниманием. И он вполне мог поддаться на их авансы и облегчить себе последние годы обучения там, обзаведясь, пусть и временной, но защитой. Только для этого пришлось бы переступить через себя, потому что Блейн всегда мечтал встретить того самого, единственного, и он был уверен, что сразу, с первого взгляда, с первых слов, узнает его. А пока этого не произошло, парень не собирался марать себя отношениями без чувств. Такое поведение не способствовало спокойной жизни, но сознание того, что он делает это ради совершенно особенного человека, который однажды непременно появится, ради того, чтобы с чистой совестью сказать ему: «Я ждал только тебя, всю жизнь!», придавало ему сил. Это того стоило.

Блейна ощутимо мутило, он внезапно почувствовал себя грязным от одной мысли о том, чего ожидал от него брат. Снова захотелось броситься к двери, выломать её к чертям, убежать отсюда подальше! Но он знал, дверь не поддастся, и никто его не услышит – спасибо, Куп, я непременно займусь здесь музыкой! Блейн вздохнул и отправился в душ, чтобы осуществить хотя бы дикое желание отмыться. 

Сменной одежды не нашлось, и он решил лечь спать в белье. Подобрав упавшую на пол простыню, Блейн тихонько улёгся на самом краю кровати и, секунду помешкав, натянул покрывало и на зябко съёжившегося гибрида.


	2. Chapter 2

_Жарко… господи, как же жарко! Курта сжимали горячие, почти обжигающие тиски, он чувствовал, что ещё немного, и задохнётся… Гибрид тихо застонал, мучительно медленно разлепляя веки, не в силах пошевелиться._

Утренний свет слабо освещал комнату, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь плотные занавески. Нет, это был не просто сон. Даже проснувшись, Курт продолжал ощущать, окутывающий его тесным кольцом, жар. И что-то мягкое, щекотавшее кожу под подбородком. Курт опустил глаза…

Под боком, опутав его конечностями, как заправский спрут, спал незнакомый парень, чьи непослушные чёрные кудряшки и щекотали лицо. Лихорадочно заметавшийся в поисках рационального объяснения этой абсурдной ситуации, мозг Курта довольно быстро восстановил события вчерашнего дня. Его купили, привезли в этот дом и заперли в комнате дожидаться хозяина. Так… значит, это, видимо, он и есть. Но Курт ничегошеньки не помнил после того, как вышел вечером из душа, забрался в постель и… упс, он, похоже, заснул, так никого и не дождавшись!

Парень так собственнически стискивал его в объятиях и так доверчиво прижимался к нему, сладко посапывая прямо в маленькую выемку под шеей, что в груди гибрида зародилась мелкая дрожь. Курт вовсе не хотел будить хозяина, но ничего не мог с этим поделать: когда он смущался, то краснел, когда хотел спать – зевал, а когда ему было приятно… урчал и не было ни малейшей возможности остановить эту инстинктивную реакцию организма. А сейчас Курту было приятно – ново, непривычно, странно, жарко, чёрт возьми, но очень… очень приятно! Вдруг интересная мысль закралась в его сознание, и гибрид напряг мышцы задницы, проверяя гипотезу. Нет, там всё было в порядке. Не то чтобы он всерьёз полагал, будто мог не проснуться, пока его… Но ведь он именно для этого и был куплен, в конце концов! Стало быть, парень не стал будить его, чтобы немедленно получить причитающееся… это было мило. 

Пользуясь моментом, Курт решил проверить кое-что ещё. Он осторожно отодвинул чёрные кудряшки и, чуть вытянув шею, заглянул за ушко незнакомца. Там отчётливо темнела звёздочка. За левым ухом. Курт с облегчением перевёл дыхание – «Одно очко в мою пользу!» 

 

_Блейн растворялся в невероятном – свежем и, в то же время, дурманящем – запахе ландышей, ощущая всей кожей какую-то неопределённую, но удивительно приятную на ощупь – гладкую и тёплую – поверхность, которая размеренно вздымалась и опускалась, укачивая его._

_Внезапно размеренные движения немного сбились с ритма, а вскоре к ним присоединилось кое-что странное. Некая несильная, но вполне ощутимая вибрация. Блейн сморщил нос и приоткрыл глаза…_

Тёплая, мягкая, ароматная поверхность под его щекой оказалась бледного телесного цвета. И вскоре этому нашлось достойное объяснение – это и было тело! Блейн резко проснулся и в ужасе отпрыгнул на полметра, рискуя сверзнуться с кровати.

★☆★☆★☆★

Курт, с бешено заколотившимся от столь бурной реакции хозяина сердцем, судорожно вцепился в край простыни и, натянув её по самый подбородок, испуганно уставился на черноволосого смуглого парня… с точно таким же испугом воззрившегося на него.

Блейн запаниковал. Прошлым вечером он беззаботно понадеялся, что утро принесёт ему решение на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой… а зря. Потому что, страх – почти ужас – в глазах гибрида делал беспомощными и ничтожными те немногие слова, которые он приготовил вчера, проваливаясь в сон. 

– П-прости, я не хотел… Куп, он такой придурок… вчера вечером он запер меня здесь на ключ… а на полу жёстко! А ты такой гладкий и так приятно пахнешь… что я несу?!! – Блейн изумлённо округлил глаза: вообще-то ему была присуща некоторая, порой излишняя, откровенность в высказываниях, но это уже походило на эффект укола сыворотки правды! Он в отчаянии вцепился в растрёпанные кудряшки. – Я лёг у самого краешка, честное слово, не понимаю, как я оказался на те… там, где оказался, короче… Извини… серьёзно, извини…

– Вам не за что извиняться, – тихо произнёс гибрид, чуть приопустив щит из простыни. Новая доза оправданий застряла у Блейна в горле, и, озадаченно оглядевшись вокруг, он переспросил:

– Вам?.. Я тут один… 

– Изначально, и если нет дополнительных указаний на этот счёт, к хозяину следует обращаться на Вы… так нас учили в питомнике, – всё так же тихо ответил Курт, а его руки плавно легли на колени, оставляя обнажённый торс на обозрение во все глаза пялящегося на него Блейна.

– Я… хозяин?! – возмущённо вскрикнул тот, и, принявшее было более спокойное выражение, лицо гибрида вновь превратилось в маску ужаса. – Это отвратительно! Да что он себе позволяет?! – Блейн подскочил с постели и принялся нервно расхаживать взад-вперёд, продолжая возмущённо бормотать невразумительные обвинения непонятно в чей адрес. Курт же исподтишка внимательно наблюдал за ним, пытаясь уловить суть и невольно отмечая, как хорошо сложен парень, какие красивые у него руки, которые совсем недавно так правильно смотрелись на его коже – золотисто-смуглое на молочно-бледном – и как смешно подпрыгивают его кудряшки при каждом шаге. Наконец, Блейн обратил внимание на настороженно затихшего гибрида, быстро присел рядом с ним на кровать и протянул руку, желая ободрить юношу. Однако, тот видимо неправильно интерпретировал его жест и отстранился, так резко распахнув глаза, что Блейну показалось, будто его обдало голубыми брызгами.

– О, господи! Не бойся! Вот увидишь, всё будет хорошо. Как только я увижу моего брата… ну, когда он соизволит открыть эту дверь… чёрт, даже мобильника с собой нет, – парень поник головой и смущённо почесал в затылке. – Теперь всегда буду носить сотовый с собой… и зарядку тоже, – он снова поднял глаза на Курта и, на сей раз медленно и осторожно, положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Успокойся, серьёзно, тебе нечего бояться, мы непременно всё уладим. И оглянуться не успеешь, как опять окажешься в своём питомнике! – лучезарно улыбнулся Блейн, ещё и кивая для убедительности. Однако, слова его произвели не совсем тот эффект, которого он ожидал. Точнее, совсем не тот. Глаза гибрида наполнились слезами, а уголки губ скорбно опустились. – Что? Что не так? Не хочешь возвращаться в питомник? С тобой там плохо обращались? – переполошился Блейн, не понимая причины тихих слёз, теперь медленно скатывающихся по бледным щекам.

– Вы… – еле слышно начал Курт.

– Ты… считай это дополнительным указанием.

– Хорошо, – бесцветным голосом согласился гибрид. – Ты правда думаешь, что я опять попаду в питомник, если меня вернут? – Блейн по инерции кивнул, хотя по тону вопроса понимал, что ответ, похоже, будет отрицательный. Курт усмехнулся. – Считаешь, кто-то захочет бывшую в употреблении игрушку стоимостью с хороший домик в пригороде? Никто не пожелает платить такие деньги за то, от чего кто-то отказался… – гибрид потянул носом, и Блейн тут же бросился к тумбочке за салфетками. Протягивая бумажные платочки всхлипывающему юноше, он обеспокоенно спросил:

– А тогда… что же бывает с теми, кого возвращают?

– Не знаю, могу только предположить, что ничего хорошего. Потому что их никто больше никогда не видел, а наставники, если приходилось упоминать, говорили… ну, как о покойниках, – почти прошептал Курт. – Такое очень редко случается – нас хорошо воспитывают, учат многому, мы сильные, выносливые и практически все красивые, – парень вспыхнул и отвёл взгляд. – Прозвучало, будто я хвастаюсь…

– Это констатация факта, ты правда очень красивый, – вырвалось у Блейна. В голубых глазах неожиданно зажёгся насмешливый огонёк.

– А ещё я гладкий, и пахну хорошо? – поддел он парня, который закрыл лицо руками и тихонько застонал.

– И что не так со мной сегодня? – в ответ на его стенания раздался тихий смех, и Блейну вдруг подумалось, что он в жизни не слышал музыки прекрасней. Он поднял глаза и взял руку юноши в ладони. – Обещаю, с тобой не случится ничего плохого!

– Но твой брат купил меня ради единственной цели – прояснить для тебя самого твою ориентацию, недвусмысленно давая понять, что, если я тебе не придусь по вкусу, меня отправят обратно в питомник… – гибрид снова поник и прерывисто вздохнул. – А насколько я сумел вникнуть в смысл твоего гневного монолога, в качестве секс-игр… – Блейн нахмурился, и Курт подкорректировал определение: – … в качестве сексуального партнёра я тебе не нужен, верно?

– Верно. Потому что… господи, это неправильно, просто неправильно! Это унизительно для нас обоих! Мой родной брат решил, что я не способен найти себе как ты выразился, партнёра, самостоятельно. Или считает, что я просто недостоин чьего бы то ни было внимания! Даже не знаю, что хуже… А ты… тебя продали… и купили… как вещь! Как такое вообще возможно?! – Блейн говорил всё громче, всё больше распаляясь с каждой фразой и всё крепче сжимая руку Курта, который терпел, сколько мог, но под конец ненавязчиво пошевелил занемевшими пальцами и тихонько кашлянул. – Ох, Боже мой! Я сделал тебе больно?

– Нет!.. Да… Совсем чуть-чуть… – смущаясь, пролепетал гибрид и принялся растирать покрасневшую ладонь. Заметив, с каким искренним раскаянием смотрит на него парень, он поспешил успокоить его: – Не переживай, всё в порядке, слышишь? – но Блейн только ниже повесил голову, явно страшно убиваясь. Тогда Курт вздохнул и, стараясь звучать по возможности мягко, _приказал_ : – Посмотри на меня! – Андерсон вовсе не собирался поднимать голову, ему было стыдно смотреть в глаза этому прекрасному юноше: из-за того, что, пусть и ненамеренно, причинил ему боль, из-за того, что Купер сделал ему такой безрассудный подарок, и теперь он хозяин, да, не совсем человека, но, чёрт, он же мыслящее… чувствующее существо! Блейн готов был сквозь землю провалиться, но вместо этого медленно поднял взгляд на гибрида, почему-то не в силах отказать в его просьбе. Тот ласково улыбнулся, убирая ему кудряшки со лба, и Андерсон вдруг понял смысл слова «окрылённый», потому что именно так он себя почувствовал, купаясь в тёплых лучах этой улыбки, и инстинктивно улыбнулся в ответ. – Я в порядке, Блейн, серьёзно. Просто у меня очень деликатная кожа, чуть тронь – сразу остаются следы! Но они быстро проходят, вот увидишь! Не чувствуй себя виноватым и не ругай себя.

– Ладно… но всё равно, это так неправильно.

– Знаешь, боюсь, мне будет даже неловко, если ты… ну, не захочешь пользоваться своими правами хозяина. Я имею в виду, Я буду чувствовать себя нахлебником… бесполезным, как фарфоровая фигурка на камине. Я давно свыкся с мыслью, что меня купят, и я стану чьим-то… меня готовили к этому с малолетства!

– А меня с малолетства готовили к тому, чтобы стать хорошим Доминантом. До тех пор, пока не появилось это, – Блейн с неприязнью ткнул в звёздочку за левым ухом. – Похоже, у нас больше общего, чем можно было представить! Не переживай, ты будешь моим… другом… соседом. 

– Не думаю, что твой брат будет доволен… Не для этого он тратился.

– Ему об этом знать необязательно! Не он один в семье владеет искусством перевоплощения! – подмигнул Блейн. – Изобразим ему такую сладкую парочку, пальчики оближет! 

Внезапно раздался звук поворачивающегося в скважине ключа. Парни, разом посерьёзнев, уставились друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Похоже, изображать придётся прямо сейчас!.. – прошептал гибрид. – Кстати, меня зовут Курт.

☯


	3. Chapter 3

★☆★☆★☆★

Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Купер приоткрыл дверь и осторожно заглянул внутрь. На самом деле, он не слишком сильно рассчитывал застать братишку за чем-нибудь непристойным, но даже если шанс был ничтожным, попытаться стоило, разве нет? Однако, ещё прежде, чем его глаза привыкли к полутьме, чтобы разглядеть происходящее, слуха мужчины достигло двухголосье стонов вполне недвусмысленного характера. Возликовав в душè, он застыл неподвижно, стараясь навести резкость, пока его присутствия не заметили, и пару секунд спустя смог констатировать, что младшенький оправдал самые его радужные надежды.

То есть, никаких скандальных подробностей разглядеть ему не удалось, поскольку из-под простыней торчала лишь макушка с кошачьими ушками, да кудряшки брата, разметавшиеся по подушке. Но эти двое определённо не скучали. Купер вошёл, развернулся лицом к двери и громко прокашлялся, обозначая своё присутствие. Смачное «Чмок!» разорванного поцелуя и два испуганных вздоха послужили ему ответом.

– Ваша одежда, мальчики! Не вставайте, я поворачиваюсь! – предупредил он, действительно разворачиваясь и подходя к кровати с торжествующей улыбкой. – Ну что, Блейни, похоже, я угадал с подарком? – Купер наклонился и потрепал братца по щеке, что повлекло за собой неожиданную для всех, включая Курта, реакцию последнего: гибрид, нависая на полусогнутых руках над Блейном, грозно зашипел на Купера. Оба Андерсона изумлённо уставились на него. – Ха, покупал я киску, а продали мне сторожевого кота, а?! – не растерялся старший, протягивая руку с явным намерением растрепать гибриду волосы. Что, впрочем, осталось лишь намерением, потому что остренькие зубки Курта тут же клацнули в сантиметре от его ладони. Усвоив, что любой физический контакт с кем-либо из двоих, по крайней мере, в данный момент небезопасен, Купер отступил на шаг, на всякий случай, убирая руки за спину.

– Куп, если ты ждёшь, что мы начнём переодеваться при тебе… долго ждать придётся! – намекнул через несколько секунд неловкого молчания Блейн. Не сразу, но намёк добрался до адресата, и старший Андерсон, жизнерадостно помахав ручкой на прощание, удалился, сопровождаемый двойным вздохом облегчения.

★☆★☆★☆★

Через два дня после празднования восемнадцатилетия своего хозяина Курт переехал вместе с ним в Вестервильскую обитель Андерсонов, более скромную, нежели загородное поместье старейшины семейства, но всё равно больше похожую на дворец, чем на просто дом. 

Вообще-то Курт страшно переживал по поводу возможной негативной реакции родителей… и прародителей Блейна, но все до странности радушно, даже с некоторым оттенком облегчения, восприняли его появление. Когда они приехали в Вестервиль, мистер и миссис Андерсон сочли само собой разумеющимся разместить его у Блейна, а не выделять отдельную комнату, давая ясно понять, каков именно его статус. А посему, парни оказались вынуждены, волей-неволей, делить жизненное пространство, включая постель, чтобы… никого не разочаровывать и блюсти легенду. 

Нужно признать, они отлично поладили. Да, Блейн, как выяснилось, во сне неизбежно перемещался поближе к Курту, обычно используя его как подушку, с чем им обоим пришлось смириться, поскольку передвижения эти являлись совершенно непроизвольными, а следовательно, неконтролируемыми. И да, Курт перед сном почти на час застревал в ванной, приводя в порядок, помимо всего остального, ещё и свой изумительный хвост, но зато, просыпаясь от щекотки, с кончиком этого самого хвоста у себя прямо под носом, Блейн мог быть спокоен – шёрстка гибрида идеально чиста, почти стерильна.

Когда, по окончании каникул, возобновились занятия в Академии Блейна, в жизни Курта появилось множество свободного времени. То есть, не то чтобы Блейн загружал его какими-то делами, просто сейчас, когда Андерсон уходил на учёбу, гибрид оказывался до его возвращения предоставленным самому себе. Поначалу он даже немного заскучал, но потом нашёл себе занятие по вкусу… 

И вот однажды Блейн вернулся домой на полтора часа раньше – заболел преподаватель латыни…  
– Что читаешь? – поинтересовался он, заметив, как Курт при его появлении торопливо захлопнул книгу и убрал её на тумбочку, предусмотрительно повернув обложкой вниз. Впрочем, эта уловка не слишком помогла – даже издалека, даже без очков и даже по одному корешку, томик показался Андерсону смутно знакомым.

– Так, ничего особенного… просто убиваю время, – отчётливо виноватым тоном пролепетал гибрид, отводя глаза, чем ещё больше заинтриговал Блейна, который решительно направился к тумбочке под обречённым взглядом Курта. Взяв в руки книгу, Андерсон с изумлением прочёл на обложке: «Классическая юриспруденция. Римское право». В первый момент у него аж дух перехватило.

– Эмм… ааа… хмммм… Серьёзно? Ты правда почитываешь учебники по юриспруденции, чтобы время убить? – развёл он руками.

– Не совсем… просто, это то, что изучаешь ты…

– Ну, я много чего ещё изучаю… английскую литературу, например… или вот, основы высшей математики, особенно интересный аргумент, чтобы приятно провести время… – Курт сжал губы и воровато опустил глаза, и Блейну вдруг вспомнились некоторые странности в поведении его учебников в последнее время: они то исчезали с полки, то возникали совсем не там, где он их оставлял… да, а ещё, на полях ему начали попадаться тоненькие карандашные пометки, которых он сам совершенно точно не оставлял. – Ты их все что ли читаешь?.. Зачем?

– Ну, как зачем?.. Чтобы хоть немного разбираться в том, чем ты занимаешься, что тебе интересно. Ты не думай, мы, китти, вовсе не глупые, просто нас не учат ничему такому… Конечно, зачем гибриду познания в юриспруденции, в математике… да хоть в чём-нибудь, кроме… – Курт подавил всхлип и закусил дрогнувшую губку.

– Курт! – Блейн присел рядом с ним на диван и накрыл его руку своей. – Я не считаю тебя глупым!..

– А мог бы! – вскинул голову тот. – Мы ведь никогда ни о чём особо умном и не говорим, может, у меня просто не было случая облажаться, откуда ты знаешь? Вот скажи, о чём беседуют люди, я имею в виду, например, пошёл ты с парнем на свидание, что вы обсуждаете? Не одни же мюзиклы и последние модные тенденции?

Курт требовательно уставился на него, а Блейн совсем смешался, растерявшись от неожиданного поворота разговора.

– Эмм… ну, о чём-то, что интересует обоих… наверное… – неуверенно проговорил он, после чего умолк, рассеянно теребя галстук.

– Наверное? – переспросил гибрид, так и не дождавшись продолжения. – Ты что, на свидании никогда не был? – Блейн смущённо сморщил нос и отрицательно покачал головой. – Как это?! Тебе восемнадцать лет, ты умный, милый, красивый… ни за что не поверю, чтобы до сих пор никто не позарился на такой лакомый кусочек! Ой! – спохватился Курт, слишком поздно осознав, что явно ляпнул лишнего. – Прости, но это же правда!

– Ничего, мне даже лестно! – ухмыльнулся Андерсон. – Да нет, зарились, конечно, но я… мне не встретился пока кто-то, с кем было бы действительно хорошо, с кем хотелось бы проводить время, – с налётом печали в голосе ответил он. Курт с недоумением взглянул на него.

– Почему?

– Видимо это сказываются издержки воспитания. Ну, ты уже знаешь, меня до определения воспитывали как будущего Доминанта, и, пусть мне всегда это было чуждо, что усваиваешь в детстве, остаётся с тобой навсегда. Наверное поэтому, когда я сталкиваюсь с Домами, и они начинают вести себя со мной в их обычной командно-претенциозной манере, меня это лишь раздражает и отталкивает. А с другими сабами… возможно, это нехорошо, так говорить о своих товарищах по команде, так сказать, но большинство из них, на мой взгляд, настолько озабочены тем, чтобы найти себе защиту, что буквально пресмыкаются перед Доминантами. Мне за них иногда так неловко… На самом деле, единственный парень, с которым мне действительно хорошо и комфортно, это ты… – медленно произнёс Блейн, подняв на Курта прояснившийся взгляд, будто на него снизошло откровение.

– Парень?.. – смутился гибрид.

– Ну, девушкой тебя никак не назовёшь! И кстати, знаешь, что мне захотелось сделать? И как я раньше не додумался!.. Курт, ты окажешь мне честь, согласившись пойти со мной на свидание? – лукаво улыбнулся Андерсон, склонив голову набок.

– Настоящее свидание? С ужином, цветами и проводами до дома? – нервно хихикнул тот.

– Настоящее! С ужином и цветами! А проводы не только до дома, а до самой кровати… и даже там тебе от меня не избавиться.

– Переживу! Погоди, только приведу себя в порядок! – воскликнул Курт и бегом умчался в ванную, восторженно напевая под нос: «Урааа… у меня свидаааниеее!»


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и обновление, наконец!  
> Предупреждаю, здесь рейтинг слегка поднимется, и всё благодаря моей чудесной половинке, Лан! Так что, за горяченькое ей огромная благодарность с занесением в личное дело.   
> И ещё, спасибо Маше, прекрасному Клейн-артеру Riverance, за ещё одну иллюстрацию:
> 
> Приглашаю всех, заходите, любуйтесь: http://riverance.tumblr.com/

★☆★☆★☆★

Свидание прошло изумительно. Когда они вышли из дома, для ужина было ещё рановато, и парни решили сходить в кино. В небольшом кинозале, что давно облюбовал Блейн, шла ретроспектива фильмов Вуди Аллена, и парни посмотрели Пурпурную розу Каира. То есть, Курт посмотрел – жутко сопереживая главной героине – а Блейн пересмотрел уже раз в третий или четвёртый, он и сам не помнил, в какой.

Выйдя из кино, Блейн отлучился на минутку и, вернувшись, преподнёс Курту великолепную красную розу на длиннющей ножке, чем вогнал несчастного гибрида в краску.

– Блееейн! Я же шутил насчёт цветов… тебе не стоило! – запротестовал он, тем не менее, счастливо улыбаясь.

– Стоило! Одно мне неясно, чего я ждал так долго?..

Блейн осторожно взял Курта за руку, и они неспешно побрели по аллеям и тропинкам парка по направлению к любимому ресторанчику Блейна. По дороге Андерсон рассказал Курту о своём проживании у деда с бабушкой после определения, о том, как постепенно родители смирились с его сущностью саба, и как все они заново учились быть семьёй.

Семья… родители… Для Курта рассказы об этих, чуждых ему, понятиях казались более захватывающими, нежели любой боевик.

Ещё лет десять назад, когда в обучающей программе его потока появился предмет «Структура и история человеческого общества», идея семьи мгновенно и полностью захватила сознание маленького Курта. Медсестра Шугар, всегда испытывавшая к нему особую, почти материнскую, привязанность, видя это его увлечение, начала проносить контрабандой в питомник самые разнообразные – от сказок до романов – книги, где в куда менее сухой и скучной форме, нежели в учебниках для гибридов, повествовалось о жизни людей.

Курт буквально проглатывал их, и в его раззадоренном этими историями воображении рождались фантазии, где сам он был частью настоящей семьи, где рядом с ним были люди, которые его любили и заботились о нём просто потому, что они – родные, и он отвечал им тем же.

Само собой, он прекрасно сознавал, что этим фантазиям никогда не суждено было осуществиться, но кому под силу остановить воображение? Да он и не хотел этого, ведь, пусть возвращение к реальности неизменно приносило боль и разочарование, он ни за что не отказался бы от того времени, что проводил в мире своей мечты.

И вот сейчас, пока он неспешно брёл по аллее парка рука об руку с Блейном, вдыхая аромат прекрасной розы, в сознании его вполне ожидаемо начала расправлять пока слабые и робкие крылья новая фантазия. Фантазия о них двоих, о том, что они не хозяин и гибрид, а просто парни, которым хорошо и интересно вместе, которые сегодня пошли на их первое свидание, и за ним обязательно последуют другие, и может быть, однажды…

– А тебе?.. – Курт встрепенулся, выныривая из собственных мыслей и с ужасом понимая, что, видимо, уже некоторое время Блейн разговаривал сам с собой.

– П-прости… что? – заикаясь от смущения, проговорил он. Андерсон растерянно взмахнул ресницами.

– Ты не слушал меня? Я такой скучный? – решил он подшутить над Куртом и обиженно дрогнул губкой. 

– Нет-нет… Что ты, нет! Просто… я задумался… Прости! Я больше так не буду, правда, прости меня… – торопливо принялся оправдываться гибрид. Он выглядел таким несчастным и так искренне раскаивался, что Блейн тут же устыдился и поспешил его успокоить:

– Всё в порядке, Курт, чшш… я просто разыграл тебя, слышишь? Я пошутил… глупо пошутил, это ты прости меня! – Курт с явным облегчением перевёл дыхание.

– Значит, ты не обижаешься, что я не услышал ни единого слова из того, что ты говорил последние… сколько я пробыл в астрале?..

– Минут двадцать, – усмехнулся Блейн, – но не беспокойся, ты ничего не потерял! В смысле, я заметил, что ты вроде как ушёл в себя, и мы просто шли молча. Иногда хорошо и помолчать вместе, правда? 

– Правда, – тихонько проговорил Курт, несказанно радуясь в душе, что Блейн не стал допытываться, о чём именно он так глубоко задумался. – Но ты ведь о чём-то спросил меня, так? – спохватился он, вспомнив, что из задумчивости его вывел какой-то вопрос.

– Я всего лишь хотел узнать, любишь ли ты пиццу так, как люблю её я – безоглядно и самозабвенно! – весело подмигнул ему Блейн, кивком указывая на заведение прямо перед ними, которое оказалось небольшой и весьма уютной с виду пиццерией с не слишком оригинальным названием «La bella Napoli».

– Ну… пока нет, но, может, если я познакомлюсь с ней поближе… – улыбнулся Курт, и парни вошли внутрь.

★☆★☆★☆★

Уже полностью стемнело, когда они вышли на аллею, ведущую к череде домов, среди которых была и резиденция Андерсонов. Обоим совершенно не хотелось возвращаться домой, и они, не сговариваясь, остановились у причудливого, под старину, фонаря.

– Завтра – диета! Вода и сухарики… – отдуваясь и демонстративно поглаживая себя по животу, заявил Курт.

– Но оно того стоило, признайся! – рассмеялся Блейн, игриво подмигнув ему. 

– Даже и не подумаю отнекиваться! Так вкусно мне было только один раз, когда ты заказал те странные рулетики с сырой рыбкой… ммм, пальчики оближешь! – мечтательно прикрыл глаза гибрид.

– Роллы. Договорились, в следующий раз веду тебя в японский ресторан… если, конечно, ты согласишься ещё пойти со мной на свидание, – Андерсон склонил голову набок и, слегка прищурившись, вопросительно посмотрел на Курта.

– Конечно, соглашусь… какой же китти в здравом уме откажется от суши и роллов! – лукаво улыбнулся тот. – А если серьёзно, мне было очень хорошо сегодня. В смысле, это вроде как странно, мы же постоянно вместе… но сегодня… это был особенный вечер. По крайней мере, для меня, – тихо закончил Курт и смущённо потупился.

– И для меня этот вечер был особенный, – Блейн указательным пальцем приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на него.

Парни стояли там под желтоватым светом фонаря, совершенно поглощённые друг другом, и не обратили внимания на три тёмные фигуры, что вывернули из-за угла в конце аллеи и, заметив их, тут же отступили в тень.

★☆★☆★☆★

– Эй, смотри-ка… похоже, у нашего маленького Блейни свидание!

– Да брось, Кларингтон, может это просто… – в этот момент Курт взял руку Блейна и, медленно поднеся к губам, нежно поцеловал его пальцы… по очереди… один за другим. – … неа, это точно свидание! Мать твою, и где он откопал такого красавчика? Смайт, ты у нас всех знаешь, что это за тип? Никогда его не видел.

– Твоя вера в меня трогательна, Дэйв, но, увы, только что выяснилось, что и я не вездесущ! Вперёд, пойдём посмотрим, что ж это за Дом, которому удалось-таки добиться расположения неприступного Би!

★☆★☆★☆★

Сердце Блейна зашлось от интимности этого, такого невинного, казалось бы, жеста, и он прерывисто вздохнул, переводя взгляд с их переплетённых пальцев на губы Курта.

– А теперь мне нужен поцелуй… как в кино… – слегка сдавленным голосом произнёс он, и Курт, не медля ни секунды, исполнил его желание. Он притянул Блейна вплотную, обнимая за шею руками, а за поясницу – хвостом…

★☆★☆★☆★

– Блять! – прозвучало в три голоса прямо за спиной Андерсона, и парни, вздрогнув, разорвали поцелуй и уставились на неслышно подошедших сокурсников Блейна.

– Господи, Андерсон, ты хоть сам-то понимаешь, насколько ты жалок?! Ты не только не в состоянии установить связь с Доминантом, ты даже с нормальным сабом замутить не мог, только с хвостатым! – выплюнул Блейну в лицо Смайт, с отвращением оглядывая с ног до головы гибрида, напряжённо застывшего рядом.

– А что, Блейни, они действительно так хороши, как говорят? Ты ведь будешь умничкой и дашь нам… попробовать твоего… эмм… питомца? – Хантер протянул руку, чтобы взять Курта за локоть, но Блейн встал между ними. – Брось, Андерсон, ты прекрасно знаешь, что не посмеешь помешать нам, даже если мы захотим порезать его на мелкие кусочки прямо на твоих глазах! А мы всего лишь хотим его… и всё, так что просто постой в сторонке смирненько, а мы вернём его тебе через полчасика в целости… ну, или почти… – Блейн до боли стиснул челюсти, но не смог противиться приказу и отступил, и Кларингтон снова повторил попытку схватить гибрида за руку, но тот неожиданно отскочил и угрожающе зашипел на него.

– Не думаю, что вам стоит это делать! Вряд ли моему хозяину понравится, что к его собственности прикасаются всякие проходимцы! – зло сузив глаза, процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Ох, киса, я прямо дрожу от страха! Если ты не заметил, твой хозяин и пальцем пошевелить не может! – снисходительно пояснил Хантер.

– А я не о Блейне говорил, – с вызовом заявил Курт, вскинув голову, – официально я принадлежу тому, кто заплатил за меня, а это другой Андерсон – Купер! И если вы меня или Блейна хоть пальцем тронете, будьте уверены, он узнает во всех подробностях. Я не Блейн, гибриды про гордость и не слыхали!

Рука Хантера медленно опустилась, и он, усмехнувшись, снова посмотрел на Блейна, у которого только что дым из ушей не шёл от гнева и беспомощности перед лицом троих Доминантов.

– Что ж, Блейни, поздравляю, ты пал, ниже некуда! Каково это, когда тебя защищает… кот? Ладно, киска, ты храбро сражался, этот раунд за тобой! – отсалютовал Кларингтон и махнул рукой, приглашая приятелей ретироваться.

★☆★☆★☆★

В дом Блейн влетел пулей, спеша добраться до спасительных стен своей комнаты, и по пути чуть не сбил с ног отца.

– В чём дело, сын? – остановил тот его, крепко взяв за плечо.

– Ничего… прости, отец… всё в порядке, – попытался улизнуть от родителя Блейн, но тот решительно развернул его к себе.

– У тебя глаза на мокром месте, какой уж тут порядок? Рассказывай! – приказал Андерсон-старший, и сын сразу как-то поник, не в силах сопротивляться. 

– Это опять Кларингтон со своей свитой… пытались навредить Курту… приказали мне не вмешиваться… я пошевелиться не мог… Господи, ненавижу это! – Блейн через силу выдавливал из себя слова, а под конец не выдержал и закричал, саданув кулаком о стену.

У Курта сердце сжалось и он посмотрел на главу семейства, ожидая, что тот сейчас обнимет сына, утешит его, пообещает со всем разобраться и защитить… но мистер Андерсон лишь нахмурился и, прикрыв глаза ладонью, покачал головой.

– Могу я теперь пойти к себе … отец?.. – с трудом произнёс Блейн.

– Ступай, – тяжко вздохнул Андерсон-старший, даже не взглянув больше на него. 

Едва получив разрешение, Блейн рванул к лестнице и дальше, наверх, в своё убежище. Он был так поглощён желанием оказаться, наконец, в одиночестве, что и не подумал оглянуться и посмотреть, последовал ли Курт за ним. 

А Курт не последовал, он молча стоял посреди гостиной и со смесью удивления, разочарования и растущего гнева наблюдал за хозяином дома, который и взглядом его не удостоил, будто гибрид являлся частью обстановки, вроде ходячего торшера. Впрочем, видимо так он его и воспринимал. И пусть Курт знал, что не имеет права голоса, тем не менее, раздражение и нескрываемый стыд, написанные на лице отца Блейна, словно отключили в нём тормоза, и он, забыв о субординации, шагнул вперёд.

– Мистер Андерсон! Зачем Вы так с Блейном?.. – Мужчина вздрогнул от неожиданности и изумлённо уставился на прижавшего ушки, но не опустившего голову гибрида.

– Ч-что, прости? – не веря услышанному, переспросил он.

– Это неправильно!.. Вы… Вы не должны были _приказывать_ ему рассказать, это… это злоупотребление властью Доминанта! Ему и так досталось, Вы должны были поговорить с ним, поддержать… а Вы… Вы дали ему понять, что стыдитесь его! – Курт знал, что его сильно занесло, но остановиться не мог. – Не его вина, что он беззащитен перед этими подонками! 

Пока Курт говорил, сбиваясь и краснея, но не отступая, выражение изумления на лице Андерсона-старшего постепенно сменилось на немного озадаченное любопытство. Курт был уверен, что глава семейства разозлится, он даже представить боялся, чем этот всплеск может ему аукнуться, но, совершенно неожиданно для него, мужчина устало вздохнул и почти оправдывающимся тоном произнёс:

– Вина не его… но только он сам может помочь себе в этой ситуации. Только отношения с Доминантом защитили бы его, я тут бессилен… – он подошёл к Курту и легонько потрепал напряжённо застывшего гибрида по затылку. – Ты храбрый котёнок, я рад, что у Блейна есть ты. Теперь иди к нему.

★☆★☆★☆★

Блейна Курт нашёл свернувшимся посреди кровати, прямо на покрывале. Лицо его было сухим, но покрасневшие глаза и нос говорили о том, что он успел дать волю слезам. Гибрид присел рядом, и Андерсон тут же молча передвинулся, укладывая голову ему на колени. Курт начал тихонько мурлыкать под нос медленную успокаивающую мелодию, рассеянно перебирая чёрные кудряшки.

Когда он был маленьким, и ему становилось грустно, медсестра Шугар вот так же гладила его по голове и пела эту песню…

_Nothing's gonna harm you_  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no, sir  
Not while I'm around 

_Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays_

_I'll send 'em howling_  
I don't care  
I've got ways 

_No one's gonna hurt you_  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you, not to worry  
Whistle, I'll be there 

_Demons'll charm you with a smile_  
For a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around 

_Being close and being clever_  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to, I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some 

_Demons'll charm you with a smile_  
For a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around 

– У тебя голос такой… мягкий, лааасковый… – сонным голосом протянул Блейн.

– Ну, положим, у меня не только голос мягкий и ласковый, – сам не зная зачем, лукаво заметил Курт.

– Хммм… посмотрим, что же у тебя ещё есть такого мягкого и ласкового? – тоже, сам не зная почему, с весёлым вызовом спросил Блейн. Если он намеревался смутить гибрида, то не на того напал.

– Ну, для начала, у меня очень ласковые руки, – он коснулся щеки парня пальцами, едва ощутимо обводя контур лица. – А ещё, язычок, – он приблизился и медленно скользнул этим самым язычком по приоткрытым от изумления губам Андерсона. – И у меня восхитительно мягкий хвостик! – быстро отстранившись, он разрядил обстановку, проведя кончиком хвоста от запястья, вдоль руки Блейна, и пощекотав ему шею. – И ушки, мягкие и крайне чувствительные! – словно в подтверждение сказанного, его ушки пошевелились, прижимаясь на секунду к голове и снова вставая торчком.

Сна у Блейна не осталось ни в одном глазу, но и обида и напряжение, что он ощущал после разговора с отцом, испарились, оставляя парня в состоянии блаженной расслабленности, которая уже привычно охватывала его, когда они с Куртом оставались наедине.

– Слушай, раз уж зашёл такой разговор… могу я попросить тебя кое о чём? – его голос прозвучал столь нерешительно и смущённо, что гибрид напрягся, готовый услышать что угодно, даже какую-нибудь непристойность, хоть это и не было похоже на Блейна… «Хозяин, он твой хозяин!» – напомнил себе Курт.

– Ты… ты же мой хозяин, тебе нет необходимости просить меня о чём бы то ни было, – Андерсон поморщился, как же он ненавидел это распределение ролей! Хозяин… ну, какой из него хозяин? Чёрт подери, если бы Курт был просто знакомым парнем… и Доминантом, Блейн знал бы, что делать, он бы упал перед ним на колени и умолял сделать своим… Но Курт был гибридом – его, чёрт возьми, гибридом – да, к тому же, сабмиссивом, как и все гибриды, так что, несмотря на это странное ощущение защищённости и комфорта, которое он испытывал рядом с парнем – нет, со своим гибридом, – это никогда ни к чему не могло привести.

– Мне не нравится, когда ты называешь меня так, Курт, кажется, я никогда не заставлял тебя чувствовать себя рабом, разве нет? 

– Прости… нет, не заставлял, но…

– Но?

– Но это то, кто мы есть: хозяин и его гибрид. Я просто боюсь, пойми… я боюсь поверить в то, что это не так, а потом ты вдруг передумаешь и…

– Я не передумаю. Слышишь? – Курт слабо кивнул головой и виновато улыбнулся. – И я не хочу делать ничего, что было бы тебе неприятно. Так что, как истинный джентльмен, я спрошу: можно почесать тебя за ушком? – брови гибрида никогда не совершали столь долгого полёта.

– Это… так странно! Ты ведь понимаешь, насколько это странно? Я… я даже не помню уже толком, каково это, если честно. То есть, когда я был совсем маленьким, наш медицинский работник, Шугар, она часто гладила меня, чесала за ушками… кажется, это было приятно. Но это было так давно!

– Почему? Я имею в виду, вы поссорились или что?

– Нас застукали! – горько усмехнулся Курт. – Директор приюта застала нас, когда Шугар читала мне сказку и почёсывала за ушком, это не положено, вообще-то. Ну, и она приказала нашей медсестре никогда так больше не делать! Она Доминант, а Шугар саб, так что, сам понимаешь… – да,   
Блейн понимал. Сабмиссив не может противиться прямому приказу Доминанта.

– И что, значит, с тех пор?..

– С тех пор меня никто не трогал.

У Блейна перехватило дыхание. То есть, как же так? Прошли годы, долгие годы, с тех пор, как этого прекрасного удивительного мальчика кто-то касался с нежностью? Как он выжил? 

Сам Андерсон до сих пор любил, грешным делом, свернуться калачиком рядом с мамой, чтобы ощущать её тепло, её знакомый запах, и растворяться в медленных поглаживаниях любящих рук. А Курт был лишён всего даже отдалённо напоминающего это блаженство годами, практически… всегда?

Блейн осторожно обнял гибрида и начал тихонько поглаживать его волосы и кожу головы, временами задевая ушки, действительно мягкие и чувствительные, а тот застыл, уткнувшись в его шею, будто бы прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. 

Вскоре Блейн почувствовал странную вибрацию. Ему хватило пары секунд, чтобы осознать: Курт мурлыкал!

– Ну, что, это приятно, как ты и помнил? – не удержался, чтобы спросить парень.

– Ммм… даже лучше! Видел бы твой брат, для чего ты меня используешь! – тихонько хихикнул гибрид, потёрся о его шею носом и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее в объятиях Блейна. И, да, Блейн был нормальным восемнадцатилетним парнем, а Курт был таким…

– Ох, прости! – Курт чуть отстранился и опустил глаза, убеждаясь, что ему не показалось, и южнее экватора теперь у Андерсона материализовалось нечто, чего до этого не было. Ну, то есть, было, но, скажем так, значительно увеличилось в размерах. Из-за него, предположительно. Ух ты!

– Это… эмм, ты на меня так отреагировал? – спросил он, не отводя завороженного взгляда от такой привлекательной выпуклости. Блейн отчаянно фыркнул, откинув голову назад.

– Посмотрим… нас здесь только двое, я вполне здоровый парень гей, ты умопомрачительно привлекательный парень в моих объятиях, только что потёршийся об меня всем, чем только можно… откуда бы взяться эрекции в моих штанах? Извини, мне нужно… я на минуточку в ванную, разрешу мою маленькую проблему, а потом спать, уже поздно! 

– Стой! – уже привставший было Блейн неловко плюхнулся обратно на кровать. Что это с ним? Ногу, наверное, отлежал… – Блейн? – Курт подсел к нему и принялся застенчиво выводить кружки и завиточки на его животе, неумолимо приближаясь к эпицентру… проблемы.

– Курт, чего ты добиваешься, чтобы я взорвался?

– Нет, просто… раз уж это по моей вине, то будет справедливо, если я всё и улажу. Можно? – он поднял на Андерсона ясный взгляд и невинно взмахнул длинными светлыми ресницами.

– Ты ничего мне не должен, мы ведь говорили об этом, помнишь? 

– А я и не потому, что должен. Видишь ли… в питомнике нас очень многому научили, в смысле, основной предмет можно назвать «Как ублажить партнёра в постели»! – Блейна резко бросило в жар. – Но все занятия, естественно, были исключительно теоретическими, и мне хотелось бы попробовать… попрактиковаться. Чуть-чуть… можно? – он с надеждой глянул исподлобья на застывшего с раскрытым ртом Андерсона.

– Ты хочешь на мне практиковаться… – тупо повторил он, предварительно громко сглотнув.

– Ну, я же позволил тебе почесать меня за ушком! Может, тебе тоже понравится! – Блейн молча смотрел на гибрида испуганным взглядом. – Не бойся, никакого экстремального секса, только мои руки и рот! – и как, чёрт подери, этому мальчику удавалось произносить подобные фразы с таким невинным видом, будто речь шла о мороженном? – Так что, могу я?.. – Курт потянул шнурок на пижамных штанах Блейна.

– У меня есть выбор? – беспомощно спросил тот, как-то отстранённо наблюдая за действиями парня, что устроился на коленях сбоку от него.

– Уже нет, – подтвердил гибрид его подозрения, стягивая штаны вместе с бельём. – А ты скромник, проблема не такая уж и маленькая… не то чтобы у меня было много с чем сравнивать… – он переместился, устраиваясь между ног Блейна, положил ладони на его бока и скользнул вперёд, поднимая руки парня к спинке кровати. – Схватись за перекладину и не отпускай, – прошептал Курт ему на ухо, – мне нужно, чтобы ты не двигался… не толкался вперёд, не хватал меня за волосы… ясно? Для меня это тоже первый раз, вот наберусь опыта, тогда… – от невинных интонаций не осталось и следа, и сердце Блейна зашлось в предвкушении.

Курт приблизился лицом к его паху и с шумом втянул носом воздух. Он замер на миг, мысленно раскладывая по полочкам аромат партнёра. На занятиях в питомнике им не раз рассказывали о том, что со временем обученный гибрид легко может приноровиться по одному только запаху улавливать сексуальное настроение хозяина, предугадывать его желания и осуществлять их, повинуясь лишь взгляду. Курт сознавал, что теория, по умолчанию подразумевавшая каждого гибрида сабмиссивом, в его случае не могла служить прямым руководством к действию, но, казалось, он всё же понимал сейчас, о чём именно говорил учитель. Он без труда отбросил в уме цветочный аромат средства для белья, которое использовалось в доме Андерсонов, перечеркнул, как посторонний, резковатый запах классического и совершенно неподходящего Блейну, по его мнению, мужского парфюма, подаренного, как выяснилось позже, Купером, и остановился на особенно привлекших его обоняние ароматах.

Во-первых, запах тела самого Блейна – нет, не пота как после утренней пробежки или тренировки по боксу, а именно запах тела, который появляется, едва рассеивается дымка гелей для душа и шампуней. Этот запах, казалось, способен был свести гибрида с ума и заставлял его нервно подёргивать хвостом в предвкушении наслаждения.   
И ещё сейчас поверх всего этого появился лёгкий, едва ощутимый, мускусный предвестник запаха самого секса.

По телу Курта прокатила волна желания, грозящая накрыть с головой, если не утопить вовсе. Он прижался щекой к бедру парня и, открыв глаза, поспешил одёрнуть себя, мысленно напоминая, что вообще-то ему следовало бы придерживаться линии поведения саба, а значит, искать поддержки и указаний от хозяина. Курт коснулся губами кожи Блейна, оставив на ней пару влажных поцелуев и, решив, что пора бы уже приступить к действию, обхватил напряженный орган Блейна рукой. Проведя пару раз вверх и вниз, Курт резко прошёлся языком от основания у яичек до самой уздечки, притормозив там, потому что почуял запах предэякулята. Блейн от неожиданности и остроты неведомых ранее ощущений прогнулся в пояснице и замер, перестав дышать. Курт с опаской поднял глаза. По идее, он должен был сейчас дождаться какой-то реакции хозяина, чтобы понять, продолжать ли или сменить тактику, и будь он сабмиссивом, а Блейн хоть мало-мальски опытным в сексуальном плане, проблем бы не возникло. Но Блейн был явно не в состоянии контролировать процесс. Он откинулся на подушки, скрестив руки на груди и сжав кулаки. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены, и лишь громкое биение сердца в тишине комнаты выдавало в нём жизнь. У Курта мгновенно вспыхнуло осознание – перед ним сейчас не хозяин, а сабмиссив, нуждающийся в его, Доминанта, помощи и поддержке. В срочной помощи, потому что в теперешнем состоянии Блейн, похоже, бессознательно целиком положился на него. 

– Всё в порядке, дыши, – Курт с облегчением услышал шумный вдох, – вот так, правильно. Просто расслабься и не забывай дышать, – невольно улыбнулся он, – а я продолжу. Медленно и аккуратно, только не толкайся. Если что-то не так, говори мне. Хорошо?

– Да, хорошо, – сам того не осознавая, повиновался Блейн.

И Курт продолжил неторопливо и осторожно, как и обещал. Он ещё несколько раз провел рукой по члену Блейна, коснулся губами его основания у самых яичек, поднялся, легонько щекоча язычком, слизал капельку, застывшую на головке и привлекшую его внимание ароматом чуть ранее, прокатил её по языку, будто запоминая вкус. Затем гибрид прошёлся языком по крайней плоти, приспустившейся от его движений и оголившей головку, и, наконец, взял в рот головку члена целиком. Курт начал поступательные движения мягко, без давления и лишней суеты, отчего Блейн периодически вздрагивал и сжимал простыни по бокам от себя. Постепенно, дав парню привыкнуть к новым и неожиданным ощущениям, Курт увеличил темп, а затем ещё и добавил давления. Он начал именно сосать, с силой втягивая в рот напряженный орган, время от времени выпуская его с характерным причмокивающим звуком. Язычок Курта при этом успевал вырисовывать на обратном пути замысловатые письмена, огибая член то справа, то слева, то задевая, будто ненароком, уздечку, а то и вовсе немного пускал в ход зубы и вскользь касался ими чувствительной, словно наэлектризованной плоти. В один из таких моментов Блейн с силой толкнулся вперёд. Курт ощутил толчок чуть ли не задней стенкой глотки и на какой-то короткий промежуток времени замер, восстанавливая дыхание и борясь с рвотным рефлексом. Блейн же, казалось, и не заметил заминки. 

То, что Блейн вот-вот кончит, Курт успел понять заранее: орган у него во рту ещё больше напрягся, на его волосы опустилась рука Блейна, и небольшие толчки с его стороны стали чаще. Ко всему этому примешивался усилившийся запах Блейна, и при иных обстоятельствах, вероятно, Курт заурчал бы от удовольствия. Но нет, не сейчас. Рот Курта был занят, а всё его существо сосредоточено на одном – доставить максимальное удовольствие Блейну, _его Блейну_. Курт продолжил с тем же усердием, не решаясь, разве что, больше заглатывать член так глубоко, памятуя о толчке Блейна парой минут ранее. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас испортить впечатление кашлем или чем-то того хуже.

Блейн замер, и в тот же миг по рту Курта растеклась пряная, немного с горчинкой, субстанция. Курт не задумываясь проглотил и продолжил с лёгким давлением всасывать лишь головку, медленно проводя по ней язычком. 

– Кууурт! Ну, зачем? Ты вовсе не должен был!.. – гибрид лениво облизнулся, подняв голову и откровенно любуясь на свою работу.

– Ты вкусный! Если мне ещё захочется, ты ведь мне позволишь?.. – Блейн застонал, откинувшись назад.

– Иногда мне кажется, я вообще не в состоянии отказать тебе, о чём бы ты ни попросил!

– Может, так оно и есть… – пробормотал Курт себе под нос.

Курт подтянулся вверх, чмокнул Андерсона в нос и направился в ванную.

– Ты куда? А как же обнимашки? – Блейн подполз к краю кровати и обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу, всем своим видом изображая побитого щеночка. Сердце Доминанта дрогнуло и рассыпалось на тысячу мелких осколков. 

– Ладно, – согласился он, возвращаясь и заключая довольного расслабленного саба в кольцо своих рук, – но впредь подобный шантаж я объявляю вне закона! – шутливо пригрозил он, прижимая Блейна крепче. Вновь прилившая к мозгу кровь сделала своё дело, и Андерсон осознал, какой же он эгоист: его-то маленькая проблема разрешилась наилучшим образом, а вот большая проблема Курта красноречиво упиралась ему в живот!

– Курт? – позвал он. – Я знаю, что ты уже и так позволил мне сегодня почесать тебя за ушками… но, может, ты позволишь мне ещё кое-что?

– Ну, попробуй спросить… в крайнем случае, я тебя укушу! – Курт рассеянно тёрся пахом о Блейна несильными ритмичными движениями, очевидно, даже не сознавая этого.

– Можно, я тоже позабочусь о тебе? – гибрид резко вскинул голову, только сейчас замечая с ужасом собственные действия.

– Нет! – Ещё бы, ни в коем случае нельзя было этого делать! Если уж даже Блейн, будучи сабмиссивом, пару раз толкнулся ему в рот, ослушавшись прямого приказа Дома, как сумел бы он держать себя в руках? Но Блейн снова включил режим «белый и пушистый»:

– Кууурт! Ну, пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста! 

– Ладно, попрошайка! – снизошёл Курт. – Только… привяжи мне запястья к спинке кровати, хорошо? И покрепче держи!

Блейн, смущаясь и немного краснея, не очень крепко привязал руки Курта к изголовью форменным галстуком и принялся медленно и с заметной неловкостью стягивать с него бельё. Если подумать, эта его скованность была довольно забавной, учитывая, что буквально несколько минут назад сам он был не просто обнажён перед гибридом, он побывал во рту Курта и весьма недвусмысленно обозначил своё одобрение произошедшему, кончив прямо ему в рот.

Резинка трусов не слишком ласково скользнула по члену Курта, задев головку. Курт всхлипнул, и Блейн тут же вскинул голову, виновато заглядывая ему в глаза. Курт отреагировал мгновенно:

– Ничего, Блейн. Всё в порядке. Не переживай.

Член Курта отличался от его собственного: немного тоньше и чуть длиннее, светлый, с ярко розовой гладкой и более вытянутой головкой. Блейн рассматривал его с особым интересом. Не то, чтобы он никогда раньше не видел мужских членов, но... вот так, вживую, в непосредственной близости... и потом, это ведь был Курт. _Его Курт_.

Блейн наклонился и накрыл головку губами. Запах Курта, его вкус, абсолютно всё в нём показалось Блейну идеальным, таким родным и таким долгожданным. Медленно обхватывая член всё больше и больше, Блейн начал опускаться вниз по стволу, пытаясь повторить хоть отчасти те движения языком, которыми баловал его самого совсем недавно Курт. Блейн впервые пожалел о полном отсутствии у него практики, как и не намного опережающей её теоретической подготовки и мысленно сделал себе пометку поинтересоваться техникой минета в самое ближайшее время. На данный же момент он решил ориентироваться на свежее воспоминания о том, что Курт проделал с ним самим, для начала осторожно посасывая самую вершину головки и периодически поднимая взгляд на Курта, чисто инстинктивно ища его одобрения. Это было так странно и неловко, смотреть в глаза того, чей член в этот самый момент у тебя во рту, но то тепло, расслабленность и явное удовольствие, что сквозили во взгляде напротив, отодвигали стеснение на задворки сознания. Блейн, воодушевленный тем удовольствием, что, похоже, испытывал Курт, увеличил темп и частоту сжатий яичек. Он буквально перекатывал их в ладони, растирая по ним стекавшую слюну. Обходил языком головку то справа, то слева, то задерживался на самой вершине, нежно щекоча дырочку, то вновь опускался ниже, погружая член Курта всё глубже и глубже. Когда Курт начал постанывать и елозить по простыням, Блейн покрепче обхватил правой рукой член у основания и, придерживая левой бедро парня, сконцентрировал свои ласки на головке, сильнее смыкая губы каждый раз, когда касался ими границы между оголённой головкой и крайней плотью. 

Курт в этот момент являл собой воплощение неприкрытой чувственности. Он бесконтрольно метался из стороны в сторону, борясь с желанием толкнуться в столь желанный рот глубже, сильнее, жёстче. Его звериное естество в сочетании с генами Доминанта в самом ярком своём проявлении рвалось наружу и бунтовало, сдерживаемое человеческим разумом и невероятной нежностью к парню между его ног.

Курт кончил бурно и ярко, приоткрыв рот и выпуская на волю стон, больше похожий на рык. Блейн не ожидал, что Курт кончит именно в этот момент, хотя понимал, что это должно было вот-вот произойти. Тёплая струя растеклась по нёбу и, сглатывая, Блейн немного закашлялся, но поспешил скрыть свой промах, тут же возвращаясь к нежным поцелуям члена и внутренней поверхности бедра. 

Руки и губы нещадно ныли от приятной усталости, а по телу разливалась ленная нега.

– Курт… я спать хочу, можно, я не пойду в душ? – у Блейна на ходу закрывались глаза, и, конечно же, Курт не мог устоять. 

– И не ходи, я тебя очень тщательно вылизал…

– Хочешь сказать, что я, в отличие от тебя, оказался не на высоте? – притворно оскорбился Андерсон.

– Скажем так, у тебя есть, к чему стремиться! – Курт натянул на него одеяло и ушёл в ванную.

Когда через двадцать минут Курт вернулся, Блейн всё ещё не спал, беспокойно ворочаясь в постели. Гибрид лёг рядом с ним.

– Всё хорошо? 

– Не знаю… не могу найти себе места… обними меня?.. – голос Блейна прозвучал так жалобно и растерянно, что Курт немедленно выполнил его просьбу, обвивая тело парня руками, ногами и даже хвостом.

– _Теперь_ всё хорошо! – выдохнул тот, почти мгновенно проваливаясь в сон под самую прекрасную колыбельную на свете – довольное урчание Курта.


End file.
